


BLOOM

by Spanieltoweldjh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Backstory, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Eventual Romance, Family, Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanieltoweldjh/pseuds/Spanieltoweldjh
Summary: Dan Howell is young and his Family is soon moving house from his old hometown of Berkshire to Rawtenstall. Over time Dan faces one too many traumatizing events, but does this lead him to greater things... And or greater people?Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just an introduction to the story itself and getting the characters to where they need to be. In the next chapter I will get more into details and family life and all that jazz. SO buckle up and enjoy the ride folks! ~ China {UwU}  
> Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER

Dan lived in a small southern town by the name of Berkshire since he was born to the age of 9, His current age. Dan, His Grandma, his Parents, and his younger Brother Adrian were deciding to move house down to the northern part of England to a town by the name of Rawtenstall. Dan's Father had been down north a few times for his work on movie sets, He was part of movie effects and set designing, Weather the task consisted of creating fake snow to cover a cobblestone set or creating and placing props, Dan's Father was on it. The job paid well and kept the family out of most debt. Dan's Mother, however, worked as a local florist and she too reeled in a substantial load of money each week. The family wasn't at all poor, They had just enough of what they needed and nothing that they didn't need. Dan and Adrian were quite spoiled by there Grandma so everything balanced out well. After a few months of debating, Dan's Parents had decided to move themselves and the flower shop up north.  
\---  
"Daniel, Are you all packed, Love?" Dan's Mom called from the lower level of their old home. "Yes Mum, I just need help moving these huge boxes to the truck. Could you call for Dad to get them for me?" Dan spoke from the top of the staircase. Within a few minutes, Dan's father was already upstairs and back down, loading to mildly heavy boxes from Dan and Adrian's room.  
After loading the last boxes, Dan’s father stepped back into the near-empty living room where Dan’s Grandma sat on a lone stool and the rest of the family stood around her, Let out a simultaneous sigh of relief due to the fact that they were fished packing. The family of five sat and stood in silence as they thought to themselves for a moment. ‘I’m sure this will be for the best.” Dan silently reassured himself.  
“What a lovely little old home.” Dan’s Grandma spoke softly, letting her words dance like smoke through the air. “So many months were spent in this home, So many memories were made and so many journeys began here in this comfy little home. In the time we spent here we learned so many new things about ourselves-” Dan’s Grandmother shot him a heartwarming smile and gaze as she spoke her previous sentence. Sure Dan was quite young but he always knew that he was gay. Dan’s whole family was accepting of his frequent actions of prancing around the house and garden in converse and a dress from his beautiful array of flowy, knee-high dresses. Dan had pretty much every color of the rainbow in dress form. The Howell family was exceptionally openminded so nor did one mind Dan's frequent begging his mom to buy him hair clips and bows whenever they passed local boutiques. Daniel’s hair was in a traditional “girly pixie cut” but since his hair was curly beyond control his hair didn’t even seem to be a “girlish” hairstyle.  
Adrian looked up at Dan with his big brown four-year-old puppy eyes and fidgeted with his older brothers fingertips, eventually letting his slightly thinner digits intertwine with Dan's. “We have all changed for the better.. Maybe some more than others but what really matters is that he have all stuck around for so long.” she continued, sighing but still letting her crooked smile shine from in between her thin soft lips. Granny wiped a threatening tear drop from her eye and opened her arms. “Come on in, Let’s have a hug, you charming little love bugs!” She suggested cheerfully, opening her arms a bit wider to include the small group of family in front of her. The room filled with heartfelt chuckles and small yet warming hugs.  
“Alright, boys I think it’s time we get on the road, We’ve got the last of the boxes packed so your father and I are doing to help your Granny into the car and pack in this stool. The drive isn’t very far nor long, We should be in Rawtenstall in about 5 hours at the most.” Dan’s Mom explained she and his father helped Granny up from her seat. “But before you get into that car I want the both of you to go to the loo before we take off. I don’t want ANY accidents in the car, You understand?” Adrian squeezed onto Dan’s hand and nodded towards his father. “Yes, Sir,” Dan replied as he and Adrian turned to make their way to the downstairs restroom, Dan instantly noticing his Father's strict emphasis on "any". Dan held onto Adrian's hand as they shuffled towards the restroom.  
"You first, Addy" Dan insisted before lightly nudging Adrian toward the restroom entrance. Adrian stepped inside, looked around for a quick moment then frowned. Upon noticing Adrian's sudden mood change "What's wrong Addy?" Dan asked, mild confusion filtering his expression. "We haven't any toilet tissue." Adrian almost giggled. Dan's eyes enlarged slightly at the realization. "Oh, Christ-" Dan started "Oh, wait a sec..." Dan took a knee in front of the small bathroom cabinet. Shortly Dan opened the cabinet to find a fresh roll of toilet paper and an unused bottle of handsoap soap. "Here we are." Dan sighed as he placed the items on the countertop. "Once you finish up- make sure to wash your hands, I want you to head out to the car with Granny and mom. I'll be out in a bit after you." Dan spoke softly before closing the door to the restroom and waiting outside.  
Moments later Adrain appeared from behind the wooden door, He was smiling proudly, his teeth shining radiantly. "I did it, Danny!" He spoke proudly "I went to the potty all by myself!" He cheered as he wiped away the remaining drops of water from his hands, onto the back of his shirt. Dan smirked and chuckled. "Now I get what Mum and Dad mean when they say 'They grow up so fast'. You are becoming such a big boy, Addy." Dan praised as he kneeled down to hug the younger boy, then placed a small kiss on Adrian's head. Adrian continued chuckling as his held Dan close for a second longer. "Thanks, Danny. I'll be in the car with Granny, waiting for you. Be out soon, please." Adrian requested as he skipped along into the living room and out the front door.  
Dan chuckled and entered the restroom. After using the loo, Dan washed his hands before pausing in front of the mirror. Dan's brunette curls were beautifully nestled under his yellow flower crown. His pastel yellow colored dress draped perfectly below his pale knees. The dress was his favorite because it was the perfect shade of yellow. Not too bright but nowhere near a dull color. Dan tucked a stray curl behind his ear as his eyes marveled at his appearance in the mirror. Dan was so happy that his family loved and supported him the way he was, Dan felt absolutely beautiful in his ensemble, As he eyed his form in his dress he blushed as he noticed this new wave of self-confidence. Dan bit his lip as he rearranged a few more loose curls, "Woah" Dan practically whispered before for releasing his grip on his bottom lip and stepping out of the restroom. Dan quickly skipped out of the house and entered the car that Adrian and his Granny were in. Dan and Adrian sat in the backseat, Adrian on the right seat and Dan on the left, leaving the slimmer middle seat empty at the moment. Daniel's Mother sat in the front driver's seat, turning a bit to face the backseat whilst Daniel's Father bent down and spoke through the backseat window next to Dan. "Alrighty boys, Your mom is going to be driving you two and Nana to the new house and I'll be behind her driving the moving truck. We'll all be there in no time. I want you boys to behave during the ride. Understood?" He asked, his voice firm but soothing. Each boy smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dad," Dan spoke in response. With a quick rustling of Dan's wavy curls and a short dialog of "Love you all, Let's get this show on the road, Shall we?" His Father scurried off to board the moving van. "You boys get comfy back there, I packed a bag of snacks, a spare jumper and a light blanket for you two." Dan's Grandmother spoke with a grin. "Thank you, Granny." Adrian and Dan spoke in unison. Daniel's mother had pulled out of the driveway with their father following and quickly began the drive. As the car began making its way to Rawtenstall, Adrian shuffled over into the middle seat, leaning onto Dan slightly. Dan smiled and reached down to cover himself and Adrian in the cozy blanket.  
\---  
About two hours into the drive Daniel's Grandmother turned the radio down a bit and looking up from her knitting to speak. "You look heavenly, Daniel. You are such a beautiful boy. Growing up so quickly." She spoke softly as she spotted him in the cars rear view mirror. Dan broke his gaze from the rushing scenery outside of the backseat window. Dan blushed and smiled as he thanked her, Then refocusing his gaze back to the window, His eyes focused in a bit and spotted his reflection. He smiled at the way his curls curved and rested upon his forehead, He couldn't necessarily fidget with them at the moment due to the little boy resting in his arms. It was inevitable that Adrian would fall asleep, nearly melt into Dan's arms. After listening to his Grandma and Mother babble on about what the new house looked like and the schools that "the boys" were going to be attending, Dan noticed himself starting to drift off to sleep. He placed a small kiss on the top of Adrian's head the leaned back a bit more as he to drifted off to sleep.


	2. This Is Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Adrian successfully pass time during their "Not too long" road trip to their new hometown Rawtenstall. Soon the boys and their other family members arrive at the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any misspellings, I am now writing (typing) on a used Apple desktop computer that low-key sucks but that's not gonna stop me from writing, Haha. In the next chapter, I'll be skipping most of the moving in process because... who cares. I know this chapter is short but I'm working on making the next few longer UwU. Look forward to Dan and Phil meeting soon <3

Dan woke up to Adrian shuffling in his arms whilst he poked at Dan’s cheeks. Dan lifted an arm from where he held Adrian and wiped at his sleepy eyes. Dan smirked and giggled, "What now, Addy?" Dan asked with a soft sleep. Adrian returned a giggle as he sat up from his former position in Dan's arms. "I haven't been up for long but Mum says we are much closer to the new house. Also, I'm bored." Adrian stated nonchalantly. Dan smirked and play rolled his eyes, "What am I supposed to do about that?" Dan questioned ironically. "En-ter-tain me" Adrian whined between quick pokes to Dan's pinkish cheeks.  
"Hey hey hey, Calm it, Buddy!" Dan chuckled as he softly gripped Adrian's hands and held them away from his face. “Calm down back there, gentleman.” Daniel’s Grandmother warned the two, slowing her knitting pace to slightly peer into the back seat behind herself. Both boys mumbled “Yes, Nana” before settling back into their original position. Just like Dan, Adrian’s genes lead him to acquire a full head of soft brown curls, but not nearly as wild as Dan's own. Adrian's curls were gentle and soft yet subtle, Dan observed this as he let his fingertips fidget with the younger boys locks.  
“I’ve also packed some random knick knacks for you boys to mess around with when you are bored. Go ahead and take a look if you’d like,” she added before turning to her full attention back to her knitting.  
Adrian's eyes lit up as he gazed at the bag his Granny had packed for the two. Adrian lifted himself from Dan’s lap where he had been lying moments ago, to sit up and set the bag in his lap, Dan reached into Adrian's lap and nearly snatched the backpack, the bag now located in his own.  
“You tit!” Adrian whispered under his breath as Dan unzipped and rummaged through the ‘Jansport’ backpack. Dan's eyes widened but were soon accompanied by a small grin and small chuckle that slipped from between his pink lips. “Adrian! Don't say that word!” Dan whisper-yelled as he playfully hit Adrian in the shoulder. Adrian glared at him for a moment before snatching the bag back, declaring that it was his turn to examine the contents of said bag. “Oh cool! Nana brought Papa’s playing cards.” Adrian observed as he retrieved the packaged deck from the backpack. “Alright, Let's play.” Dan offered, both boys turning to face the empty seat between the two. Dan splits the deck equally between Adrian and himself, “Okay, No peeking at your cards. They have to be face down.” The older boy explains shortly.  
“Go ahead first, Addy” Dan instructed.  
Adrian confidently draws a random card from his deck and places it down, "Hmm, Looks like I've drawn an 8. You think you can beat that Danny Boy?" Adrian taunts before sticking his tongue out teasingly. Dan scoffs playfully and draws his own card, reviling a

The boys played a couple more rounds of “Card War” adding "punishments" here and there like pinching or poking one another. The pair firmly argued who should get the bigger room in the new home while they played some other made up card games. After an hour or so Adrian fell asleep against the middle seat with Dan resting on his lap. Dan wasn't much lighter that Adrian so hardly any pressure was being put on the younger boy.

Dan woke up to someone subtly shaking him, "Wake up, loves!" A voice spoke softly yet excitedly. "We've arrived boys!" the voice added. In unison, the boys wiped at their sleepy eyes to clear their clouded vision. Dan sat up and was greeted by his Granny's warming smile. "We're here!" Daniel's Grandma continued. Dan quickly and clumsy shuffled off of Adrian's lap out of the car, managing to embrace his Granny in record time. Adrian followed. Dan himself, Adrian, His Mother and His Grandmother stared in awe at the marvelous townhouse, Their father parking the moving truck behind the group and joining them shortly after. This house was now theirs, His family's. "So this is what victory feels like." Dan thought as he continued to marvel at the size of the estate. The house was not a mansion but it definitely was nothing less than the perfect sized townhome for a small family of five. The house was decorated with stone paths, a large back garden, front lawn and slightly off-white brick. Wild but harmless vines found themselves growing against the white brick walls.  
"Victory indeed." Dan's father hummed happily. Dan and Adrian's peers began rambling on about the details of the home, Mostly about how Dan's Mother and Granny would have "plenty" of space for their gardening. Adrian had been smiling widely since the two boys were woken up but his smile was evidently twisted with disbelief and somewhat confusion. Adrian scooted closer to Dan and fidgeted with a small section of fabric from Dan's dress.  
"Err... Daniel...?" Adrian began. Dan wrapped his are around Adrian and turned his head is slight confusion, Adrian never called Dan "Daniel" unless he was very angry or concerned.  
"Is this really ours... Like... Our home?" Adrian asked softly. Dan shook off his concern with a slight chuckle before softly kneeling onto the concrete to Adrian's level to envelope the younger boy in a tight, reassuring embrace.  
"It is, Addy. This is home." Dan nearly whispered. "This is ours," Dan added before resting Adrian's head on his shoulder and rubbing small circles into Adrian's crown of softened curls. "The home doesn't matter to me as long as I have you, Danny." Adrian whispered before hugging Dan tighter.


	3. New Personality, New Style, New Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> 1,280 words  
> Dan has a small identity crisis  
> Dan and their Granny get closer  
> Dan and Phil meet!
> 
> Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be trying my best to add chapters more often, I'm not the best at writing slow burns bUT I try :)  
> The title will make sense sooner or later :)  
> ~  
> Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER

“Now that we’ve gotten all moved into our new home, I thought it would be a proper time to take you two little muffins shopping.” Dan’s Nana explained happily, hold both Dan and Adrian’s hands while they walk inside the mall.

“Yay! ” Dan beamed. Dan was happy to be done with packing and really all he really wanted at the time being was to be with his Nana. Preferably alone but Nana insisted Adrian come with them.

“So how many outfits can we get today, Nan?” Dan questioned.  
Dan’s Grandmother smiled to herself the glanced at Dan, 

“The both of you can get four outfits each. Anything you want.” She explained. “Oh wow, Mum never let’s buys us buy “anything we want” Adrian observed. “It’s my treat, You two deserve it. We’ll pick out some lovely outfits here at the mall then, I’ll take you boys to go get a snack.”

Dan shuddered a bit. “What’s wrong?” He asked himself in his own mind. He restated his Nana’s last few words in his mind. “Boys?... Boy?” Hmm... that’s weird, Dan thought. Why was he slightly upset about being called a boy? Dan shook his head and continued his treck with his Nan and Adrian.

The trio took an escalator up to the second floor, soon stopping in front of a GAP.  
“Now Daniel, I’m quite sure you are going to take longer than Adrian to pick out your four outfits so we’re getting Adrian’s clothes first.” She spoke softly, soon awaiting Dan’s approval.  
The slightly annoyed 9 years old rolled his eyes and sighed, “I understand, Nan.” Dan exhaled  
“Lovely,” she replied, taking both boys hands and guiding them into the spacey department store. As soon as Adrian spotted the boys section, he was off. Adrian moved swiftly and found himself in the “Graphic T-Shirts” rack. Just beside that rack was a rack of khakis and denim jeans. Adrian’s eyes lit up as his pushed through the rack of shirts. Dan sat close behind Nana on one of the stores waiting seats. “Here, Daniel, Hold my purse for me, Dear.” Dan took the purse and cradled it in his lap, while his Grandma began shuffling through bottoms for Adrian.

“Nan..” Dan started.  
“Yes, Daniel?” she question, still observing size tags on pants and shorts while talking to him.  
“In the cab earlier, You were talking about.. ‘Pronouns’..?” Dan somewhat questioned.  
“Ah yes, Pronouns. What about them dear?” she continued.  
“Pronouns are words like She, Him, They, Them- They’re words that are usually connected to a person's gender.” She added as a quick explanation.

Dan sat quiet and thought for a moment.  
“Do people- Can someone change their uhh-”  
Dan stammered for a moment, his anxious fingers fidgeting with his navy blue collared dress he was wearing today.  
“Do people change their pronouns?” Dan finally sputtered out.  
His grandma settled on one pair of khakis, one pair of jeans and two pairs of khakis shorts for Adrian’s bottoms, Laying them over her arm and proceeding to sit next to Dan.  
“I’m sure some people do in day to day life and maybe even legally.” His Grandma started. “What makes you ask?” She questioned with a soft tone and an even softer smile.  
For some reason, Dan felt bad. His eyes started watering and he nervously bit on his lip. One silent tear after another fell from Dan’s cheeks.

“Oh, honey!” His Nana spoke softly, sitting the pants down beside her and embracing Dan, Pulling his head against her chest. “Did I say something wrong? What’s wrong, love?”  
Dan wiped his eyes and exhaled slowly. “Nana… I- I don’t like being called a boy..” Dan tried to explain without stuttering. “It just doesn’t feel right to me..” he let his voice fade a little bit.

“Oh bollocks you hate me now, Don’t y- you.” Dan pulled away and began to cry harder  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so stupid-”  
“Daniel, Daniel, Dear. It’s okay!” She interrupted him and pulled him into another embrace.  
“I love you no matter what, Daniel and I want you to be happy. It’s okay, love. Nana won’t associate you with the pronoun ‘boy’ Okay?” She asked the boy in her arms.

A rather loud, yet muffled sob ripped from Dan’s throat as he squeezed his Grandma. After another moment or two Dan’s sobbing reduced to sniffling. Nana lifted his face and wiped away his tears with her sweater sleeves. Dan closed his eyes and smirked as his Nana began to tickle him.  
In a matter of seconds, Dan was nearly cackling and his tear stained cheeks once again revealed his dimples. “Stop- stop it, Nana” He giggled sweetly.

His Grandma soon stopped and adjusted his curls and Navy blue bow. “It’s all okay, Darling. I love you so deeply. Now, What would you like Nana to call you?” She asked sweetly.

Dan smiled and shrugged,  
“C- Can we try they and them?” He asked gingerly  
“Of course, Sweetheart. Do you still want to be called ‘Daniel’” She asked in return.  
“Well… I guess it is a bit masculine.” Dan said thinking for a moment. “Dani and or Dan. Definitely not Danielle, That’s too basic,” they observed giggling a bit.

“Okay, Love. Let’s check out and get to finding your clothes, Shall we?” Nana asked, slinging her purse on her right shoulder and bringing the stack of pants back over her left forearm.

Adrian picked out a burgundy polo shirt, a navy blue polo shirt, a shirt with sharks on it and a shirt that had “Bacon” spelled out on it in periodic table elements, Along with the khakis and denim bottoms Nana had picked out for him.

***  
“Where do you want to shop for your outfits, Dani?” Nana asked as they left the previous store.  
Dan smiled widely at the ‘new nickname’ and spoke eagerly-

“Ohh! Nana! Can we stop at ‘The Children’s Place’ store? I like the dresses there.” Dan reasoned. 

“Absolutely, Darling. Let’s get going!” Nana spoke happily, Guiding Adrian and Dan to the next department.

“Okay, Dani. Adrian and I are going to go pick out some accessories we like for you, Whilst you pick out your four ensembles. What colors are you thinking?” Nana inquired, letting go of Dan’s hand yet keeping Adrian’s.

“White and Yellow! Will do the trick!” Dan beamed.  
Soon the trio parted ways and Dan found himself shuffling through the girl's rack of clothes.

Dan had found their first two adorable outfits, The first was a white shirt with thin lace ruffles around the sleeves and yellow overalls. The overalls were the perfect shade of Yellow. The shade of Yellow that Dan loved so dearly. Yellow that’s almost Orange.

The second outfit was composed of a simple yet cute Burgundy lace collared dress that was sure to sway below Dan’s knees, yet still fit perfectly on his slender frame.  
As Dan walked through the aisles looking for more options, He noticed a boy; that looked to be their age, sitting on the floor at the end of the clothing rack aisle. The boy traced abstract shapes into the floors carpeted design with his finger, obviously, he was bored but even more obviously, He was staring at Dan.

As the boy looked up and met eyes with Dan, Dan intentionally flashed a deep-dimpled smile at the boy and got back to shuffling through girls jeans.

Moments later his thoughts were sliced through by a slightly squeaky northern voice.

“Ayo..” The voice greeted, Dan slightly flinched at the voice but was pleased to see that it wasn’t a store clerk asking if they had got lost in the girl's section. It was the boy he had smiled at minutes ago.

“Oh phew, Uh Hi. I’m Dani” Dan greeted with another grin. They felt a rush of excitement as it was their first time introducing them-self to someone new with their more feminine nickname.

“Ace, That’s a brill name-”  
Dan blushed at the boy's northern accent and vocabulary.  
“-My names Phil.” The new acquaintance explained, extending his hand out for a shake.  
“Snag-it?” Phil asked with his hand still extended.  
“Huh?” Dan questioned, confusion visible on his face.  
“Oh Err, You must be from the south where they speak posh like Winnie The Pooh or somethin’” Phil chuckled “‘Snag-it’ here in the North means Handshake.” He added.

A smile returned to Dan’s face and a soft chuckle rang between the two. “Oh okay,” Dan replied, shaking Phil’s hand.

“You adorable southern boy, I bet you love ‘Pooh bear’... Hey, That’s a pretty fit name for you. I’ll call you ‘pooh bear’.” The ginger boy; Phil declared with a bright crooked smile.

“Haha, Cute nickname. And I want to be offended but it’s true, I’ve binge-watched each of the Winnie The Pooh movies, probably more times than my little brother can count.” Dan giggled.

“And why bother giving me a nickname if we may never meet again?” Dan continued to question, artificial sass lacing their tone.

“Hmm… Well, I’ll tell you what… Wait here a minute.” Phil insisted before quickly scurrying off to who Dan presumed to be his mother.

Moments later Phil returned with a business card, Eagerly hading it over to Dan. “There you are. It’s my Mum’s business card! Maybe we can hang out next weekend at your place or mine, Whatever is fine with you and your parents. But I must say, I have an awesome patio over at my place that I think would be awesome to play cards on or just throw rocks off the balcony.” Phil giggled nervously. Phil didn’t often have friends over so he hoped Dan said yes.

“Wow, I don’t get to hang out with a lot of people… And I’m not sure if it’s solely up to me to decide if we /can/ hang out or not but don’t get me wrong, That patio sounds pretty ace!” Dan replied, Overjoyed that he had been invited to a friends house.

Phil laughed at Dan’s tried use of northern slag. “Well my Mum Kath says it’s okay with her, Just give the card to your Mum, Dad or Whoever takes care of you and maybe ask them to phone my Mum and set it up.” The ginger boy suggested.

“Alright, I’m glad we met-” Dan started but was unintentionally cut off by his Granny calling for him.  
“Dani! Dani! Oh, Ther you are. Your Mum made lunch for everyone and she’s bound to have a hissy fit if we don’t make it back to the flat in time. It’s time to check out and get a move on.”

And with a few quick smiles and a few quick waves goodbye, Dan promised to hang out with Phil and soon returned home with their Granny, Adrian, and their big mall haul.

That night, Dan begged his Mum to ring Kathrine (Phil’s Mother) and schedule a sleepover for the two boys. It was gonna be great. Dan couldn’t wait and for some ‘odd’ reason Dan already missed Phil.


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapters so far seem pretty standard but I promise you more is coming! :)  
> Dan and Phil's family's connect a bit more and The boys are told they'll be attending the same schools
> 
> Twitter: @MIXTAPETYLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters so far seem pretty standard but I promise you more is coming! :)  
> (heavy stuff may occur)
> 
> sorry if chapters seem short, i'm not sure how far this plot will go :)  
> tell me what you think if you want
> 
> Twitter: MIXTAPETYLER

Since the two boys met at the mall, Phil parents, as well as Dan's parents, started getting to know each of the family's. Each parent got along quite well.  
It turned out that Phil’s mum Kathrine would be Dan’s mum’s assistant/co-worker of the flower shop that Dan's mum was preparing for business.  
The boys; Dan and Phil were also informed that they would be attending the same school, along with Adrian.  
*  
Phil paced around his room nervously biting his thumbnail with his opposite hand on his hip.  
"We're going to the same school, I literally have an excuse to see him every day!" Phil cheered to himself, pumping his fists in the air then flopping back onto his bed.  
"Hmm..." He thought to himself.  
"I can tell he's shy so I'll try and talk more, maybe he'd like a gift as well?"  
"Y'know like a-  
'Hi, I like you, like.. like like you but I'm giving you this gift as if it's just a welcoming gift and not a sign of my affection towards you...sorta thing." Phil rambled, nervously fidgeting with his pointer fingers and thumbs.

"Yeah that should work-" a voice teased.  
Phil swiftly rose from his bed and met eyes with his brother Martyn outside of his bedroom door. Phil hadn't realized he was talking out loud, nor did he notice the figure leaning against his door frame.  
"Oh, Martyn! Bug off!" Phil insisted, slightly embarrassed that Martyn had heard his rambling but also nervous. He wondered if Martryn had heard Phil referring to his crush as "him"

"Sure thing." Martyn chuckled with a grin before beginning to turn and leave the room.

"Hold on! Wait, Martyn!" Phil pleaded  
"What now?" Martyn asked, turning back around to listen to Phil.  
"Err... How much of that did you hear?" Phil asked, his right hand cradling the back of his neck.

Martyn's smile grew brighter as he stepped into the room and made his way over to sit beside Phil on his bed.  
"Don't worry about it, bud," Martyn spoke softly yet teasingly, patting Phil on the back, ruffling his hair and shooting some quick finger guns before disappearing down the hallway into his own room.  
*  
Of course, this whole 'going to the same school' thing would be great, Dan thought to themself as they lay sprawled out on their twin sized bed, their mind already planning out their first day of school with Phil.

'I'd already have a friend to stick with for the first week of school... Hopefully, we can be friends for way more than just a week... I'll also have to try my best not to be awkward too if that's even possible.' their thoughts mumbled.  
"Yeah, that would work" they spoke before chuckling.  
"Oooh, What should I wear? My hair and my outfit have to look great too! Oh bollocks, What would Phil like? Lacey dress or comfy sweater and overalls? Does Phil like me? Does Phil even like boys?... Do... I like boys?"


	5. Schoolyard Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dan and Phil's first day at school together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm glad to be back.  
> Twitter: @okagafleur  
> Instagram: @tapestry_tyler

Today was both Dan and Phil's first day of school.  
*  
Phil jolted up out of his bed excitedly, surprised that he woke up before Martyn. At least 15 minutes earlier than Martyn that is, Their Kathrine tried waking him twice before Phil had woken up but Martyn wasn't having it. He even tried to do the old "I feel sick, Mum" trick but Kathrine wasn't having any of that so she threatened to make him do dishes for the rest of the week and magically he felt better and was out of bed.  
Phil wanted everything for the day to go perfectly, He had written on a piece of scratch of paper precise steps to getting ready, reading:  
1\. Put on fresh undies  
2\. Put on khakis  
3\. Put on deodorant first (so that I don't smudge it on my shirt)  
4\. Put on (ironed) short sleeved white button up shirt  
5\. Put on bowtie (because bowties are cool)  
6\. Comb hair  
7\. Do hygiene stuff

When Phil was finished getting dressed he scurried into his bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and examined his slight quiff in the mirror before cracking a smile, turning out the door, grabbing his book bag and skipping downstairs. Phil's smile grew even brighter when he was greeted with the sight of the small sunflower bouquet that Kathrine had made for Phil to gift Dan. After the family ate breakfast they shuffled into the car and went on their way to drop Phil and Martyn's dad at work then drop the boys off at school and lastly to the flower shop for Kathrines seemingly busy day of work.  
*  
Dan was in their family car with Adrian who had passed out as soon as he was buckled into his car seat. Dan had on a lacy white dress, a half jean jacket with embroidered sunflowers and yellow high top converse.

They had two small sized silver wedding band rings. One for themself and the other for Phil, They would be promise rings for the pair. Dan fidgeted with the ring on their own ring finger and admired the one they planned to give Phil.   
*  
Both boys arrived at the school nearly at the same time. Dan saw Phil sitting out in the courtyard talking to who they assumed was one of his friends. Dan also noticed the bouquet of sunflowers Phil had in hand. Dan smiled and admired them as they hurried to Phil.

"Dani!" Phil gasped as Dan approached him.  
It was hard for Dan to stop smiling until reality sunk in that they were going to have to speak. Then Dan's smile turned into a shy smirk.

"H-Hi, It's nice to s-see you again Phil. I got you this... It's a promise ring, see, I have a matching one" Dan managed to spurt out.

"Woah!" Phil gasped, gently taking the ring from Dan and sliding it onto his left ring finger.

"Thank you so much Dan, Its pretty ace!" the northern boy said, complimenting his new jewelry.

"Oh, No problem. I just thought I'd be cool for us as best friends to have something to show our friendship. Anyways It might sound weird but can I smell your flowers?" Dan asked randomly, Not being able to take their mind off of the beautiful bouquet.

Phil chuckled.  
"They're actually for you." Phil explained handing the bouquet to Daniel and rising from where he was sitting. "Hey look, they match your jean jacket." The older boy pointed out.

The pair began walking to class together as they talked.  
"It's like we have the same mind!" Dan joked, nudging Phil's shoulder playfully.


End file.
